


Christmas Two Ways

by Kireii-yume (kireii_yume)



Series: Kireii-Yume's 25 Days of Ficmas 2017 [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Found Family, Gen, Overwatch Family, Platonic Bunnyribbit., Team Talon (Overwatch), contrast, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireii_yume/pseuds/Kireii-yume
Summary: The younger members of Overwatch and the talon crew each prepare for Christmas in their own ways, but they're more similar than anyone could have thought.





	Christmas Two Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is another short one, an experiment in the duality of these children! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt is "How many Christmas lights does one person need?" slightly altered, from [ post on Tumblr!](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts)

“Who needs _that_ many Christmas lights?” Lucio asked incredulously, looking at Hana’s D.Va mech. It was covered in lights--they were wrapped around the mech’s guns, around its legs, and draped artistically over the mech’s main body.

“Luv, can you see through that?” Lena asked, looking quizzically at the light-covered glass that looked into the cockpit. Hana shrugged, grinning.

“Doesn’t matter, the lights won’t stay if we do actually go into battle before Christmas,” she said, matter-of-factly as she adjusted a few of the lights. “For now, it’s time to get into the Christmas spirit!” Hana admired the mech, grinning, and plugged the massive string of lights in. Her mech erupted in multicolored light, almost blinding the group given that there had to be a few thousand lights on it. “OK, Lucio, do you have any Christmas music?” she asked, and Lucio grinned, skating out of the garage and returning in minutes with a stereo in one hand and his frog’s tank in the other. 

“Um, why’d you bring the frog?” Lena asked.

“Hey, hey, hey, Christmas is a time for family!” Lucio turned on a remix of Jingle Bells, put on his blue Santa hat, and started to dance with Lena as Hana did her best to climb around the lights and get into her mech. Once she managed it, the mech started to dance too, a little bit off beat but still trying nevertheless. After a little bit, Mei came in and started to dance as well, grinning as she joined the group. For the rest of the time, their smiles didn’t fade.  
\-------  
“Who needs _that_ many Christmas lights?” Moira asked with slight annoyance as she surveyed the Talon HQ. A large, gaudy Christmas tree stood in one corner, blocking important computer monitors, the walls were adorned with tinsel and wreaths aplenty, and the room’s only illumination was Christmas lights. However, that illumination was certainly more than enough, given that there were at least twenty different strings intended for the outdoors. 

“It’s Christmastime,” Sombra said simply, looking at her nails and ignoring Moira’s incredulous expression. 

“That doesn’t mean we have to fill the entire room with Christmas lights,” Gabe muttered, having just walked in and seen the festive scene. Amelie simply surveyed the scene, noted where a few of the lights were attached, and hit that area with her grappling hook, causing a few lights to clatter sadly to the ground. 

“Awww, Cherie, let me have my fun,” she pouted, looking up at the area where the lights used to hang from. When no one looked like they’d fix it, Sombra sighed, took out her translocator, and tossed it smoothly in the air. Light string in one hand, she waited until the translocator was about at the right height, then activated it, taking the lights with her to their proper perch and falling about ten feet. However, she landed smoothly, looking smugly around the group. Amelie took out her grappling hook again, but she whipped around to Sombra and glared when she realized it didn’t work. Sombra had her hacking glove behind her back and an innocent expression on her face. 

As Amelie and Sombra began to quarrel over the Christmas lights, Amelie looking irritated and Sombra looking mischievous and content, Gabriel turned to Moira. One couldn’t see an expression under his mask, but Moira assumed he was probably rolling his eyes. “Merry Christmas,” he muttered, leaving the room.

“Merry Christmas indeed,” Moira added, following.   
\--------

**Author's Note:**

> As always, check out my [blog](http://kireii-yume.tumblr.com) to chat with me and send requests!


End file.
